


New Mongoose

by EmeraldIbis



Category: Rikki Tikki Tavi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIbis/pseuds/EmeraldIbis





	New Mongoose

Raahi stuck close to the ground as he moved. Like a cat, he wiggled through tight spaces and jumped between branches when he had to be off the ground. Raahi was a mongoose, an experienced one at that. He has fought many snakes and came out the victor. Raahi traveled aimlessly while hunting along the way. As he climbed up a tree he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Smoke. Raahi turned on a branch to get a better look. Peering at the smoke he thought.   
“It doesn’t seem to be a forest fire. It looks to controlled for that.”   
Jumping from branch to branch Raahi grew closer to the source of the smoke. Peering through a small gap in the canopy Raahi looked toward the smoke. It was coming from what he had heard humans call “a bungalow”. Slinking down from the tree he slipped into the tall grass of the garden.  
“My my,” he thinks to himself, “This would make a splended hunting ground. Perhaps I shall stay for a few day then continue.”  
His thought process was interruped by a slithering sound he knew all too well.   
Snake.  
He dropped into a defensive stance listening for sounds of the snake.   
“There!” Raahi heard a slight twitch in the grass behind him and withought thinking he jumped into the air, the snake whizzing below him. Quickly the snake regained composure and curled itself in front of Raahi, preparing to strike.   
“Well well, what do we have here? A mongoose it would seem to be.” The snake hissed maniacally.   
Raahi did not answer, he just dropped lower to the ground preparing to spring if the snake strikes.   
“ I am Mahijith what are you doing in my garden, Mongoose?” asked the snake dancing side to side in the air.   
This time Raahi answered.   
“I was just passing through when you so kindly greeted me.” Raahi snarled sarcasticly.   
“Well you are a mongoose.” hissed the snake putting his head closer to the ground. “Why are you here?”   
Raahi heard the twitter of angry birds behind him and a loud hiss from another cobra. Raahi decided to investigate the noise. Whisking off he disappeared into the grass to fast for the eye to follow. Raahi came faced with two very angry tailor birds agitating Malina, Mahijith’s wife, who he assumed would have tried to kill him if had two tailorbirds decided not to interfere. A rustle in the bushes alerted him that Mahijith was coming up behind his wife to help to scare off the birds. The birds just flew higher then zoomed over to rest on Raahi’s shoulder.   
“This isn’t over, Mongoose.” hissed Malina threatenly as they moved into the grass and disappeared.   
Turning to the now exhausted birds on his back he spoke.  
“Thank you. You alerted me to her presence behind me.”  
“You are welcome. Can you help us? We can antagonize those blasted snakes but can’t get rid of them.” squeaked the smaller of the two birds.   
The bigger bird introduced them.   
“I am Darzee and this is my wife Rani, what is your name O Mongoose?”   
Raahi chuckled at the little bird’s formalities.   
“I am Raahi and I assume that those two snakes have been terrorizing this garden for some time now?”   
The couple nodded in affirmation.   
“Well in return for saving my life would you like me to help you get rid of them?”  
The birds hopped up and down excitedly on his back which Raahi took as an excited yes.   
The male bird, Darzee, flew from his back and began to sing a song in thank you. Raahi looked at Rani who was rolling her eyes at her husband. So Raahi asked hesitantly.   
“Is that normal?”   
Rani laughed, “Oh yes, he loves to sing, such a scatterbrained fellow but I love him anyway.”   
Smiling to himself he followed them back to the nest. One of the birds had set tufts of down feathers on the eggs to keep them warm while they went off to help him.   
“Well,” sighed Rani landing on her nest and settled down, “Almost time for them to hatch.”  
“Then we better get rid of the snakes before they do so your babies will be safe.” replied Raahi sitting down in front of the nest and putting his fur in order.   
“How about I show you around the garden when Darzee finishes his song?” Asked Rani.   
As if on que Darzee lands on the branch above the hanging nest with his song finished.   
“Dear, I am going to show Raahi around the garden watch the nest for a few minutes please?”   
“Of course,” Darzee kindly spoke to his wife.   
She nuzzled him in the shoulder as a thank you then flew down to Raahi’s level to speak to him.   
“Come, this garden is very large we need to get started.” She flew off with Raahi following close behind. She showed him where all the fruits and vegetables where planted, the rock pile that she had seen Mahijith and Malina sunbathing on. The tour took a while as there was much to see but Raahi memorized it all. He knew that the snakes were sly and wouldn’t shy away from pushing him down a trap. Lastly, Rani showed him the big bungalow were the people lived. A little boy was playing with some stones. When he saw them he got so excited that he stepped on some sort of lever like thing. Raahi did not have much time to think about it because one of the rocks hit Rani slamming her into the water. Thats when he heard something. It was faint, moving through the grass with the grace of a tiger. However, it was no tiger. Raahi sprang just as Malina came out of the grass aiming towards the defenseless bird in the small puddle. They fought with tooth and nail until the big man came out and fired a shot towards them. The loud stick barely missed Malina but it did, so she slid into the grass making a clean getaway. He heard Rani get up and turned.   
“I am fine, go and see what you can find out.”   
So he did. Raahi slunk into the grass after Malina keeping a good distance behind her. Suddenly she stopped and out of the grass slithered her husband.   
“Your plan did not work Raahi heard you.” hissed Mahijith.   
“We need to get rid of him soon because when our eggs hatch the children will need room and quiet.” hissed Malina.   
“Next we shall target the nest of those two tailorbirds.” snarled Malina deviously.   
“As much as I like that idea, my dear, why do we need to?” asked Mahijith.   
“When there was not tailorbirds in the garden did we have a mongoose?”   
Malina’s point was well taken and the snakes disappeared together into the tall grass. Raahi ran back to meet Rani whom he found at her nest. When he arrived Darzee began to sing another song thanking him for saving his wife. Raahi looked up.  
“I may have saved Rani but the fight is not over the two snakes are coming here now to destroy your nest.”   
That made Darzee quit his singing and gave Raahi his full attention.   
“What?!” cried Darzee.   
“No time to freak out,” said Raahi, “Where are Malina’s eggs?”   
“They are underneath the root of the apricot tree closest to the human dwelling.” replied Rani.   
“We will distract them while you go to their eggs.” Rani finished.  
“Raahi, are you going to destroy their eggs?” whispered Darzee worried.   
Raahi heard slithering in the grass. It was far enough away not to hear or see him but they gained ground fast.   
“No time.” stated Raahi before disappearing.   
He nearly flew across the ground in his haste towards the apricot tree that held the snakes eggs.   
Raahi slowed down as he neared the tree and stopped right before the root. Underneath he found 19 cobra eggs all cleverly hidden under leaves. Raahi quickly destroyed them all before slinking back towards Darzee’s nest. He heard the sound of an agitated snake well before he even caught sight of the nest. Mahijith snapped at Darzee who circled above his head just out of reach.   
All of a sudden a loud boom sounded from behind. The big man was holding a long stick at Malina who lay their as still as stone.   
“Malina!” cried Mahijith as he rushed towards her but was stopped by Raahi.   
“Your eggs are destroyed, the ants are eating them underneath the apricot tree.” snarled Raahi crouching into a defensive stance behind him.   
The two animals, mongoose and snake, born enemies glared at each other. In one single movement they sprung. Raahi managed to get a bite at Mahijith’s head and hung on. The snake twisted and turned around like that of a horse trying to buck of its rider. Raahi was swung around like a ragdoll until another loud bang made red flash before his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Mahijah lying still. The big man grabbed both snakes and put them in the rubbish pile behind the house.   
Darzee sang his thanks but Raahi was too weary to think about it. All he remembered was being carefully picked up and then he fell asleep. The next morning Raahi woke up with something wrapped around him keeping him warm. He opened his eyes to see a woman holding two weird looking sticks with some sort of string wrapped around them. The woman looked up and smiled. She turned and called to someone in the house. In response Raahi heard the pounding of small feet on the floor. A few minutes later a young boy appeared at the door, he slowly walked closer to Raahi who sat up to greet him. The boy carefully extended a hand to him which Raahi nuzzled curiously. Eventually, the boy was deemed harmless and so for the rest of the day they played around the house but Raahi knew he could not be content in one place for long. His heart grew restless in search of more things to do and see. So at the end of the day he walked around the house one more time nuzzled a goodbye to each of the humans before walking out into the garden. The humans seemed to understand what he was doing so they petted him in return. As he walked towards the nest of the tailorbirds he took one last long look at the bungalow before heading into the garden. He did not see Darzee only his wife Rani sitting on the nest keeping her eggs warm.   
“Hello Rani,” he questioned, “Where is Darzee?”   
In answer, Darzee zoomed out of the brush singing.   
Raahi laughed at Darzee’s antics and said. “I came to say goodbye.”  
“Goodbye?” asked Rani and Darzee.   
“Yes my work here is done.”   
All of a sudden a cold breeze, very unusual for such a hot place brushed into his fur chilling him to the bone. He shook it off and continued. “I am a traveler I wish to see everything I can. Someday I shall come back and visit.”  
Rani sighed. “I see we cannot stop you but do come back.”  
“I will.” Raahi promised.   
Raahi turned and walked to the fence and climbed up. He looked back one last time, then jumped down to the ground on the other side.   
Malina and Mahijith looked down on Raahi from the breeze.   
“Our legacy still lives on.” smiled Malina.   
Mahijith nuzzled her and together the breeze swept them away.


End file.
